Esme's Fall
by xxtwilight
Summary: After she lost her baby, Esme's world was turned upside down. This is the story of her fateful jump. Oneshot. Please read and review.


**Note: I am not Stephenie Meyer nor do I own the Twilight series.**

**Personally, Esme is one of my favorite characters, and I love stories about her. If anyone knows any really well-written or interesting ones, please let me know in a review! Thanks a bunch.**

* * *

_Daniel. Daniel. Daniel. _

_Can you hear me, Daniel?_

_I love you, Daniel._

_Why?_

_Why did you have to leave me?_

_Come back, Daniel._

_I love you. I miss you._

_Please._

I looked up as I said these words in my head, staring straight into the black depth of the sky, as stars, glittering like the brightest diamonds, speckled it.

In any other time, I would have lay back on the grass with a content smile, savoring the gorgeous view and dreaming about the future.

A future with Daniel. _My baby_.

A future I would never have.

My abdomen twisted at these thoughts, and I suddenly felt sick. Bile rose in my throat as I stared out over the horizon, not even registering its unusual beauty in the dim starlight. I ground my teeth together to hold in the scream that threatened, and my lips pressed together angrily. My eyes welled up with fresh tears that promptly spilled over, staining my already-wet cheeks with salt.

My lips quivered as my tears ran over them. I couldn't do it.

A sharp, ear-splitting screech stabbed through the silence, momentarily stunning me. It was until the scream choked off into several sharp sobs, my throat felt clogged up, and my shoulders began to heave as I inhaled sharply, that I realized the sound came from me.

I hated it. Absolutely _hated_ it. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, sending my hands into fists that balled up at the sides of my legs, ready to punch something. _Anything_ to blame for this hideous… this _atrocious_ thing that happened to me.

Tragedies were for plays and books. Not for life.

'In tragedies, though, all the characters die in the end,' I thought, reminding myself of the reason I had come to this grassy cliff in the first place. Death would be my solace—my escape from this nightmare. What was supposedly the horrendous ending to tragedies would be my savior.

Then it would be over, and I wouldn't have to think or feel. It would all be over. I could be left in peace.

I didn't care how people would remember me. Let them hate me. Let them think me stupid, young, or naïve. I wanted to be all of those shallow, stupid things, just to spite them. If life was this cruel, as to take away my reason for existence… the_ one_ good, bright piece of heaven in my life, well… I would escape it.

Oh, God, why? Why _Daniel_?! Oh, lord, God, please, no…

It was until I tasted the dirt, soggy and disgusting on my tongue, that I realized I had fallen to my knees and was now sobbing into the ground. I spit out the dirt, coughing and vomiting uncontrollably. The bile rose in my throat and spilled out of me until my insides felt like they were on fire. But the pain didn't hurt me, for it was nothing compared to the all-consuming, haunting pain my very _being_ was in. I didn't even feel as disgusted as I normally would have, for I had no room for any more emotion—my heart was full to the brim. Any more and I would surely explode from the stress of it all. Suicide would hardly be necessary.

My eyes glazed over as I looked out to the edge of the cliff, suddenly filled with an unfamiliar hope. I could jump, and end the torture _now_.

Yes. Jump. I could do that.

I stood up, swaying unsteadily, still feeling lightheaded from being sick all over the ground. The stars glittered brightly in the clear, black sky, now beckoning me.

'_Come to us…'_ They seemed to sing in the siren's voices. Ignoring the implications of that, I trudged on forward, enchanted and beguiled by their heavenly promise.

'_That's right, just a few more steps…'_ Their immortal voices rang in my imagination, sounding absolutely bewitching. I did not even look at the ridge of the cliff as I took a few slow steps forward, bringing me to my end.

The ground disappeared beneath me, and I was flying.

Wind and time rushed by me as I flew, diving deeper and deeper into the mystery of my dreams and space. The beauty of the starry night enraptured me, filling my surroundings with its invigorating and refreshing darkness. It vaguely dawned on me that I should be afraid, that something menacing and powerful may be lurking below… but all I felt was freedom and relief, such new and powerful emotions, and impossible to ignore.

The flight was too short. I hit the ground with a thud, my fragile limbs snapping as they twisted and bent in odd directions. I did not register the pain—the fall itself seemed surreal to me, and I was still drifting in the feeling of freedom it provided to me.

My eyes felt suddenly heavy, as if they weighed ten pound more. I gratefully succumbed, happy that my body was finally obeying, and shut my eyes with a resounding, happy sigh that seemed to say 'my time has come.'

Then, peaceful blackness surrounded me as I faded from consciousness.

* * *

**Esme's fall, or jump, I should say, was difficult to write. What was she going through, exactly, at the time? How did she feel? What was the actual fall like, for her? Was it scary or peaceful? I thought I knew exactly what I would write when I sat down, but ended up writing something totally different. That happens sometimes when new ideas come to you, and now I feel like I understand Esme a little better—because I allowed her character to think and do things I thought they would. If you read this and (somewhat) liked it, I would definitely encourage you to write your own version of Esme's fall. I think it's a fascinating part of her life, and if you leave me a review saying you wrote one, I'll read it and leave you a review too (I love reading stories about this part in her life). xD**

**(Please read Everlasting Love if you liked this story! It's a pre-twilight EsmeCarlisle story on how they met, fell in love, married, etc.)**

**Sorry. That was a long author's note, lol. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I really appreciate constructive reviews (i.e. I liked this, but you can improve this…) It really helps my writing, and I absolutely love the **_**awesome**_** people who do it!**

**Thanks a lot**

**-xxtwilight**

**P.S. to readers of Everlasting Love, I am not sure if I will include this as part of her fall, which is why I made it a separate chapter. I might include parts of it or all of it, depending on how the story plays out. Or I might write two versions of her fall. Depending on how I feel. Lol.**


End file.
